Conventionally, horror games which use horror effects in various scenes of the games are known. In such a horror game, as a player manipulates a player character in the game and moves on in a virtual space, the scene progresses and horror effects using images and sound are created according to the progress of the scenes, for example.
With a conventional horror game, however, since whether a player playing the game actually felt scared is not grasped, control cannot be performed in accordance with the actual perception of fear of the player.
A game system of an example embodiment is a game system performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device including an operating member, including: a game processor for performing the game processing baaed on an operation of the player on the operation device; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on an operation of the player on the operating member, wherein the parameter calculator or calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number or predetermined operations of the player on the operating member, the number of operations of the player on the operating member that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the operating member occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
According to this configuration, the degree of nervousness of a player is determined based on an operation of the player on the operating member of the operation device, and is reflected in the game processing. For example, in a case the player repeatedly, blindly presses, in a scene of a game, an operating member irrelevant to progress of the game, this is determined as the nervousness of the player. The “nervousness” here is the psychological nervousness of the player, and means loss of composure of the player due to feelings such as fear, fright, surprise, panic, anxiety, and the like.
A game system of another example embodiment is a game system performing game processing baaed on an operation of a player on an operation device including an accelerometer, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on acceleration detected by the accelerometer, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of times acceleration equal to or exceeding a predetermined threshold value is detected with respect to a predetermined direction, and/or magnitude of detected acceleration in at predetermined direction, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
According to this configuration, the degree of nervousness of a player is determined based on acceleration detected by the accelerometer of the operation device, and is reflected in the game processing. For example, in a case there is nervousness such as shaking of the player's hands holding the operation device due to fear, fright, surprise or the like in a scene of a game, this nervousness may be detected and be reflected in the game processing.
A game system of still another example embodiment is a game system performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; a biometric information acquisition section for acquiring biometric information of the player; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the biometric information acquired by the biometric information acquisition section, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to an amount of change in the biometric information acquired by the biometric information acquisition section, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
According to this configuration, the degree of nervousness of a player is determined based on biometric information detected by the biometric information acquisition section, and is reflected in the game processing.
In the game system described above, the biometric information acquisition section may be a plethysmograph, and the parameter calculator may calculate the parameter in such a way that the degree or nervousness increases in a case an amount of change in amplitude and/or in a frequency of a pulse wave is great.
According to this configuration, if the pulse of a player becomes irregular due to fear, fright, surprise or the like in a scene of a game, this can be determined as the nervousness of the player.
A game system of still another example embodiment is a game system performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; a camera for image-capturing the player and generating an image; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the image generated by the camera, wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
According to this configuration, an image of a player is generated by the camera and the degree of nervousness of the player is determined based on the image, and this is reflected in the game processing. For example, if the player lurches backward with fear in a scene of a game, such movement of the player can be determined as the nervousness of the player.
A game system of still another example embodiment is a game system performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; a microphone for acquiring a voice; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the voice acquired by the microphone, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter an such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to volume and/or an amount of change in the voice acquired by the microphone, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
According to this configuration, the voice of a player is acquired by the microphone and the degree of nervousness of the player is determined based on the volume and/or the amount of change in the voice, and this is reflected in the game processing. For example, if the player involuntarily cries out with fear or surprise in a scene of a game, this voice can be determined as the nervousness of the player.
A game system of still another example embodiment is a game system performing game processing based on an operation of a player on a touch sensor, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the touch sensor; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player an the scene based on contact detected by the touch sensor, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of predetermined operations of the player on the touch sensor, the number of operations of the player on the touch sensor that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the touch sensor occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
According to this configuration, the degree of nervousness of a player is determined baaed on an operation of the player on the touch sensor, and this is reflected in the game processing. For example, if the player repeatedly, blindly touches the touch sensor in a scene of a game, this is determined as the nervousness of the player.
In the game system described above, the game processor may perform predetermined processing according to magnitude of the degree of nervousness indicated by the parameter.
According to this configuration, for example, in a case the degree of nervousness of a player is high, processing according to the nervousness is performed. For example, the game processor may decrease the life points of a player character according to the degree of nervousness of the player, or, in a case the degree or nervousness of the player equals or exceeds a predetermined threshold value at a predetermined timing, an event may occur in the scene of the game.
In the game system described above, the game processor may cause a diagnosis result of the player regarding nervousness to be presented based on the parameter.
According to this configuration, the extent of the nervousness of a player during a game can be recognized. The diagnosis result may be presented at the end of the game as an indicator indicating how easily the player becomes nervous, for example.
In the game system described above, the game processor may store an image of a scene where the player is determined to have become nervous based on the parameter.
According to this configuration, an image of the scene where a player became nervous can be checked. This image may be an image of the scene where the player was the most nervous in the game, for example. Also, this image may be presented to the player at the end of the game. The player can thereby recognize the scene, in the series of scenes of the game, where he/she became the most nervous.
A game processing method of an example embodiment is a game processing method for performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device including an operating member, including: performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; and calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on an operation of the player on the operating member, wherein the calculating step calculates the parameter in such a nay that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of predetermined operations of the player on the operating member, the number of operations of the player on the operating member that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the operating member occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein toe performing step reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game processing method of another example embodiment is a game processing, method for performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation, device including an accelerometer, including: performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; and calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on acceleration detected by the accelerometer, wherein the calculating step calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of times acceleration equal to or exceeding a predetermined threshold value is defected with respect to a predetermined direction, and/or magnitude of detected acceleration in a predetermined direction, and wherein the performing step reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game processing method of still another example embodiment is a game processing method for performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device, including: performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; acquiring biometric information of the player; and calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the biometric information acquired in the acquiring step, wherein the calculating step calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to an amount of change in the biometric information acquired in the acquiring step, and wherein the performing step reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game processing method, of still another example embodiment, is a game processing method for performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device, including: performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; image-capturing the player and generating an image; and calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the image generated in the image-capturing step, wherein the performing step reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game processing method of still another example embodiment is a game processing method for performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device, including: performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; acquiring a voice; and calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the voice acquired in the acquiring step, wherein the calculating step calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to volume and/or an amount of change in the voice acquired in the acquiring step, and wherein the performing step reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game processing method of still another example embodiment is a game processing method for performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device including a touch sensor, including: performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; and calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on contact detected by the touch sensor, wherein the calculating step calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of predetermined operations of the player on the touch sensor, the number of operations of the player on the touch sensor that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the touch sensor occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein the performing step reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game device of an example embodiment is a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation section including an operating member, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation section; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on an operation of the player on the operating member, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of predetermined operations of the player on the operating member, the number of operations of the player on the operating member that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the operating member occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game device of another example embodiment is a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation section including an accelerometer, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation section; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on acceleration detected by the accelerometer, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of times acceleration equal to or exceeding a predetermined threshold value is detected with respect to a predetermined direction, and/or magnitude of detected acceleration in a predetermined direction, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game device of still another example embodiment is a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation section, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation section; a biometric information acquisition section for acquiring biometric information of the player; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the biometric information acquired by the biometric information acquisition section, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to an amount of change in the biometric information acquired by the biometric information acquisition section, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game device of still another example embodiment is a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation section, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation section; a camera for image-capturing the player and generating an image; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the image generated by the camera, wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game device of still another example embodiment is a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation section, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation section; a microphone for acquiring a voice; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the voice acquired by the microphone, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to volume and/or an amount of change in the voice acquired by the microphone, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A game device of still another example embodiment is a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on a touch sensor, including: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the touch sensor; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on contact detected by the touch sensor, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of predetermined operations of the player on the touch sensor, the number of operations of the player on the touch sensor that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the touch sensor occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter of the game processing.
A storage medium of an example embodiment having stored therein a game program causing a computer of a game device performing game processing baaed on an operation of a player on an operation device including an operating member to function as: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on an operation of the player on the operating member, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of predetermined operations of the player on the operating member, the number of operations of the player on the operating member that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the operating member occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A storage medium of another example embodiment having stored therein a game program causing a computer or a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device including an accelerometer to function as: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on acceleration detected by the accelerometer, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of times acceleration equal to or exceeding a predetermined threshold value is detected with respect to a predetermined direction, and/or magnitude of detected acceleration in a predetermined direction, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A storage medium of still another example embodiment having stored therein a game program ceasing a computer of a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device to function as: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; a biometric information acquisition section for acquiring biometric information of the player; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the biometric information acquired by the biometric information acquisition section, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to an amount of change in the biometric information acquired by the biometric information acquisition section and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A storage medium of still another example embodiment having stored therein a game program causing a computer of a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device to function as: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; a camera for image-capturing the player and generating an image; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the image generated by the camera, wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A storage medium of still another example embodiment having stored therein a game program causing a computer of a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on an operation device to function as: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the operation device; a microphone for acquiring a voice; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on the voice acquired by the microphone, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to volume and/or an amount of change in the voice acquired by the microphone, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.
A storage medium of still another example embodiment having stored therein a game program causing a computer of a game device performing game processing based on an operation of a player on a touch sensor to function as: a game processor for performing the game processing based on an operation of the player on the touch sensor; and a parameter calculator for calculating, in a scene of a game, a parameter indicating a degree of nervousness of the player in the scene based on contact detected by the touch sensor, wherein the parameter calculator calculates the parameter in such a way that the degree of nervousness increases according to the number of predetermined operations of the player on the touch sensor, the number of operations of the player on the touch sensor that are irrelevant to progress of the game, and/or, in a case an event requiring a predetermined operation on the touch sensor occurs, time from the occurrence of the event to performance of the corresponding predetermined operation, and wherein the game processor reflects the parameter in the game processing.